Dosa Besar
by Yun Ran Livianda
Summary: Sasuke merasa melanggar larangan Minato. Ia pulang lalu memeluk Naruto sambil menangis. Apa yang terjadi? . Satu lagi fict abal buatan Yun. Sequel dari 'JAA'. SasuNaru. MPReg. Draddle. R


**WARNING :**  
**AU, MPREG, Yaoi - Boys Love, Slash, OOC, bahasa sesuka diriku, judul serta cerita abal dan aneh, author newbie, dkk.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dosa Besar by Yun Ran Livianda**

**Rate : K**

**Genres : Romance, Humor**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

_**Presents...**_

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Brakk**

**Prangg!**

Niat Naruto untuk minum demi menghilangkan rasa mual yang akhir-akhir ini dirasakannya terhalang karena tak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas ditangannya saat pintu depan kediamanya dibuka dengan kasar. Untung pecahan gelas tak melukainya.

"Naruto!?"

"APA?!" Teriaknya ketus dari dapur saat mendengar namanya di panggil oleh seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Dengan wajah memerah karena marah Naruto berjalan ke ruang depan dimana tadi pintu dibanting.

"Naruto?! Kau dimana?!"

Saat Naruto sampai diruang depan tak ada siapapun disana. Hanya pintu yang terbuka setengah -tertanda pintu terbanting dengan keras- dan motor Sasuke yang menyala.

"TEME?" Teriaknya khawatir saat melihat motor kesayangan pasangan hidupnya 'berbaring' di lantai lengkap dengan goresan yang cukup parah.

"Naruto!" Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Rasa lega memenuhi rongga dadanya saat orang yang telah dicarinya diseluruh rumah ternyata ada di ruang tamu. "Hisk.. Hisk.. Naruto.."

Naruto segera berbalik dan meletakkan kedua telapak tanganya di masing-masing pipi Sasuke saat isakan kecil keluar dari pemuda yang terkenal dingin itu. "Ada apa?" Gurat kekhawatiran terlukis jelas pada wajah manis Naruto. Hilang sudah amarah yang tadi sempat dirasakannya.

"Hisk.." Sasuke kembali memeluk Naruto dengan erat. "Aku sudah melakukan dosa besar." Sasuke melepas pelukanya lalu berlutut dan memeluk perut Naruto. "Maafkan aku! Maafkan tou-san, kitten.. Hisk.."

Naruto memeluk kepala Sasuke. Kegelisahan pun memenuhi hatinya. Apa yang terjadi? Dia hanya meminta Sasuke untuk membelikannya Ayam Madu karena acara ngidamnya. Tapi..kenapa Sasuke menangis?

"Ku mohon 'Suke, katakan apa yang terjadi." Naruto meneteskan airmatanya karena tak mampu menahan gejolak hatinya.

"Aku.. Hisk.."

**Flash Back**

Sasuke mengendarai motornya dengan kotak makanan ditangan. Tiba-tiba saja seekor induk ayam bersama segerombol anaknya menyebrang jalan tanpa pemberitahuan.

Ciiihhtttt

Sasuke bernafas lega karena menginjak rem tepat waktu. Ia merasa 'plong' bisa memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai seorang 'suami' yang tak boleh menyakiti binatang atau melakukan dosa sekecil apapun saat 'istrinya' hamil.

Piyoh! Piyoh! Piyoh!

Suara anak ayam yang berisik disamping kakinya menarik perhatian Sasuke. Sasuke mematung ditempat karena apa yang dilihatnya. Kotak makanan yang berisi ayam madu pesanan Naruto terjatuh dengan isinya berhamburan pada aspal jalan.

Dan...

Sasuke telah melakukan dosa besar!

**End of Flash Back**

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Naruto. "Itu bukan dosa, 'Suke. Aku tak akan marah jika ayam madu-nya kau jatuhkan. Lagi pula kau tak sengaja." Naruto mengangkat wajah Sasuke agar menatap sapphiernya.

"Hisk.. Bukan soal ayam madu-nya, dobe." Sasuke menghapus airmatanya, tak sempat melihat kedutan halus di dahi uke-nya saat di panggil 'dobe'. "Tapi anak ayamnya.." Sasuke kembali memeluk perut Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya janin yang baru berusia sekitar dua bulanan.

"Apa kau menabrak salah satu anak ayamnya?" Naruto menatap horror revan suaminya. Apa Sasuke menabraknya? Bukankah sejak awal kehamilan Naruto, Sasuke sudah menerima larangan dari Minato agar tak menyakiti binatang dan menjaga diri agar tak melakukan dosa sekecil apapun semasa kehamilan Naruto?

"Bukan... Hisk.." Sasuke mendongak menatap Naruto yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Aku sudah berdosa karena membuat anak-anak ayam itu menjadi kanibal!"

Hening.

Naruto menatap Sasuke tanpa ekspresi. Dan isakan Sasuke menghilang saat melihat respon Naruto yang terdiam. Rasa bersalah semakin merasukinya. "Naru-"

**Duaakkg**

Naruto memukul keras kepala Sasuke yang sedang error lalu berjalan menuju kamar dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersungkur tak berdaya karena tenaganya.

Sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi bodoh? Kemana otak jenius suaminya? Memang apa hubungan antara kandunganya dengan anak ayam yang memakan ayam madu? Itukan ayam! Otak ayam bukan untuk berpikir seperti manusia! Jadi wajar saja anak-anak ayam itu memakan ayam madu yang memang sudah MASAK, sudah jadi makanan!

Apa ini semua gara-gara rambut pantat ayam Sasuke?

"Aarrggghhhh... Teme-ayam-baka!"

**End**

* * *

=.='a jangan tanya ini apa ya? Soalnya pas Yun baca sendiri Yun juga merasa ini aneh.

Soal '**ayam makan ayam**' itu.. Ide-nya dapet waktu baca status **Barbara123-**senpai di fb.

Hahahah..  
Bara-chan, gomen ya? Statusmu aku jadikan fict abal begini m(_._)m

Kalo soal 'Larangan menyakiti binatang dan melakukan dosa saat istri hamil' itu gara-gara denger sepupu yang dinasehati (baca diceramahi) nenek.  
Ahahah..  
Jadi ngaco gini dech -_-'

Ok, kalo misalkan masih ada typo Yun minta maaf, soalnya udah dibaca berulang-ulang #nyesek  
Gomen juga di fict "Kupertaruhkan Hatiku" ketikannya ancur banget abis nggak Yun Edit #tendanged

Kira-kira ini cocok nggak sih jadi sequel **JAA**?  
bikin cocok aja dech #plakk

Jangan lupa kasih pendapat reader tentang fict abal Yun ini di kolom review!

**REVIEW!**


End file.
